


I Count One, Two, Three

by halewolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Mother-Son Relationship, Original Character Death(s), all the freckles in the world, also cute, happy but sad, holy shit i kinda made myself sad, i have freckles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halewolf/pseuds/halewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a short little piece I wrote I don't even know when but I found it in my email draft.</p><p>It has to do with freckles and angels and kisses and moms and sons</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Count One, Two, Three

When Stiles was younger he wasn't always covered in freckles and moles. To be exact, he started out with three little freckles across his nose. He remembers it because his mother and him use to count them in the mirror before bed right after he brushed his teeth. Stiles's mother, Claudia use to say they were the cutest things she's ever seen. That he had a freckle for each one of the three Stilinski's. 

So it started out with three but the more time he spent out in the sun, the more they came. Soon he had little moles on the side of this face. Some below his ear. He even got this cute like freckle on his index finger. 

So when his mom got sick and they were in the hospital waiting for news. Whether good or bad. Stiles would sit on his mother's lap and ask her to count them all to pass the time. Every single time she counted, it would be a different number. 

She use to say every freckle was a kiss from an angel who had come down from heaven to bless him and watch over him. And when his mother had died, a new mole had appeared on his chest. Right over his heart. Stiles just knew that it was his mother coming done from heaven to watch over him and make sure he was safe. Stiles always knew his mother was an angel.

She had to be since she had twice as many freckles as he did. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally write fanfic and i don't even remember writing this but i thought it was cute. Tell me if you guys like it or not. Kudos are nice too <3


End file.
